


Beautiful Beards

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi short comic collection [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Comic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: There are reasons why the Uchiha prefer to stay smoothly shaved, thank you very much.[Comic]





	Beautiful Beards

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/178859946428/oups)
> 
>  
> 
> Gooooods I love beards! This stemmed from me being completely bearded!Tobirama-sniped and produced [this watercolour I'm quite proud of](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/178795169028/about-as-done-as-usual-d-anon-you-are-lovely), and now apparently I draw Tobi bearded at least half the time.


End file.
